


I’ve got you my love

by orphan_account



Series: Day to Day [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone experiences flashbacks differently, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non descriptive mentions of bombs, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s been years since the war, yet the memories never truly fade. Alexander comes home form a work trip to find George stuck in his own head. Alexander calms him down and eventually coaxes him out of the closet for a bath. They don’t talk about. They never do.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Series: Day to Day [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837303
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	I’ve got you my love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note- everyone processes differently I only know how I process my own trauma and flashbacks. 
> 
> I find comfort when I’m reminded of the present, it pulls me away from my mind as the good memories flood through. 
> 
> No everyone does. Some people do. 
> 
> Panic attacks aren’t always screaming, crying scratching (although sometimes it is) sometimes it’s sitting on the floor of your closet silently tears rolling down your face lost in the feelings more than the memories. 
> 
> Trauma isn’t a one sided coin, it’s a million sided coin and I two people are the same.

Alexander couldn’t find George. Well he hasn’t done much looking yet given he’s just barely walked through the door but he’d been gone a week, and George was always either on the couch or in the kitchen when he came home from long trips. He could’ve fallen asleep which is completely reasonable given the time so Alexander takes to the stairs. 

The second he enters the bedroom he can tell something is off it’s not so much that something is visibly wrong as a feeling. “George?” He called out quietly it took a moment for it to dawn on him but when it did Alexander was across the room and opening the closest door in an instant. Sure enough just like the many times before George had closed himself off into the bedroom closet because it was small. “Hey love.” Alexander whispered. 

“Ale’ander?” Alex winced at the slurred speech however immediately knew it wasn’t from any type of drink but instead a flashback. 

“Hey baby, yeah it’s Alexander. Today’s date is September 11th it’s 10:34pm and we’re in our New York penthouse. You're 38 years old and I'm 34. We made it out baby, I’m right here.” Alexander told facts from the present off the top of his head hoping it would ground George and bring him back completely.

“I thought…” Alexander hummed lowering himself into the ground next to George letting him process everything. “I…” 

“Shh.” Alexander soothed. “You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to.” 

“You died.” George mumbled beginning to rock again. 

“No I didn’t.” Alexander reminds him. “I was getting water, I was away from the blast.” Which was true, Alexander had been sent off camp for water when a bomb exploded killing twenty seven men, George and the team of six he had been off camp with came back to death. At the time George thought Alexander had died although he would later find Alexander knocked out but alive having been coming back to camp but still far enough he was out of the fatal blast radius. The rest of them had been sent home, no longer a big enough team to work and Alexander was injured. The deducted George to PTSD and the both of them were honourable discharged for medical reasons sometime later. They still had served three tours each. 

“You didn’t die.” George mumbled. “Away for water.” 

“Yes I was away for water.” Alexander agreed gently, not daring to reach out and touch George since he didn’t know how present the other man truly was. 

“Not dead.” George whispered, nodding. 

“We’re married.” Alexander reminded him gently. “We have a cat. I published a couple books like I always wanted to. We got issued our foster license last week, we’re gonna be parents soon.” He keeps talking knowing the facts of the present will soothe George. “We live in Manhattan, my sisters live close by. We’re going to visit my dad in a couple of weeks. Even Gilbert is coming, don't know how you convinced him to come. We’re going to see your brother after he misses you.” George eventually begins to relax. “Can I touch you baby?” 

“Please?” The broken whisper had Alexander moving forward wrapping his arms around George’s shoulders despite the other man being physically much larger having more muscle and physical mass than Alexander. Alexander has no clue how long they sit like that it has to be awhile because when Alexander finally stands up pulling George with him his back cracks and he’s knees hurt. He decides not to think about why his back is cracking and his knees are hurting. 

“Let’s take a bath.” Alexander proposes gently leading George to the bathroom. 

They don’t talk about it afterwards they never do. It’s been a long time since the bomb, they’ve done their talking and it’s time for healing. 

The memories will never fully fade, there will always be bad days. The emotions won’t disappear completely, the dread and the fear and anguish. 

It’s been a long time, yet it still hurts some days. That’s okay. They still ease each other's pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments!


End file.
